


I'll Be Okay

by electracait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Ministry of Magic, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Marauders - Freeform, Werewolf, because they all die, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracait/pseuds/electracait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where you've been mate?"</p>
<p>How could he tell his friends, who, since the very beginning, had advocated against his new registered status, who had made it their mission in life to make him not believe his new registered status and the stigma that came along with it?</p>
<p>"I'm a werewolf, officially recorded...don't even argue it, Padfoot, you can't change it."</p>
<p>Naturally, Sirius didn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given from the lovely @andromedatonksneeblack on Tumblr. 
> 
> PROMPT: Id love to see how the boys would react to Remus being registered/processed through the ministry and officially being labelled a beast.

"Where you've been mate?"

It was a simple question; after all, where had he been? Yet Remus found himself unable to answer. He fumbled with the door, faking an inability to lock it, back turned to Sirius's waiting face and James's raised eyebrows. He glanced over to see Peter wringing his hands, because of course he would be wringing his hands.

Peter had tagged along with Remus for two reasons: Remus could not fathom going alone, and because, out of the four of them, Peter was the less rebellious or antagonist one, not counting himself of course.

"We were at the Ministry." Peter replied, because Remus was still playing the fool with the lock. Finally, realising he could no longer pretend to not know how Sirius's door worked, he turned around, back plastered against the door.

How could he tell his friends, who, since the very beginning, had advocated against his new registered status, who had made it their mission in life to make him not believe his new registered status and the stigma that came along with it? They would throw a riot, they would go in storming and hexing into the Ministry.

There was no denying it now though, he was legally and officially a beast. He was registered in the Ministry as such. There was no going back now, he couldn't just take it back. Everyone would know. How would he get a job? How would he survive now without depending heavily on James, Sirius and Peter? He never wanted this, he didn't want to be a nuisance.

"Earth to Remus! What were you doing at the Ministry?" Remus blinked and turned to face Sirius, he had stood up, James too, a concerned frown etched into their faces. "I'm a werewolf, officially recorded...don't even argue it, Padfoot, you can't change it."

Naturally, Sirius didn't listen. Instead, he opted for physically removing Remus from the door, ignoring Peter's futile tries at stopping him. "Like hell you are, Moony, bloody Ministry agents think they can label others. Well, I'll go in and label them myself!" This of course was followed by James' shout of agreement, with his wand at the ready. Remus started to feel distressed; they were going to get arrested, they looked far too angry and personally insulted to go to the Ministry and behave like rational mature adults.

Despite all this, it was still heartwarming how, no matter what, Sirius, James, and Peter always supported him to the fullest, always had his back and always loved him with no limits, no matter his 'furry condition’, as they put it. By now Peter had given up trying to stop Sirius, and had joined James in raising his wand menacingly towards the ceiling and muttering every swear word possible to the Ministry. That was when Remus realised that these three people were probably some of the few people who would act like this: outraged in his behalf, instead of agreeing with the Ministry and saying it was for the best, and more than anything, Remus was certain that these three people were the only ones in the world who were willing to get themselves arrested over a justifiable, yet insulting, registration.

Remus panicked, because he couldn't lose them, he couldn't let them get arrested, not even for a night, so he did what seemed logical to him at the moment: he lunged at Sirius, tackling him backwards, and at the same time tackling James, who had been right behind Sirius. They fell down to the floor, Peter included, as James had grabbed him in the hopes of anchoring himself upwards. Remus proceeded to sit on Sirius's legs, quickly grabbing his and James's wands. "Stop it! First of all, the Ministry has no other choice but to register me as a werewolf and second of all-" Remus was shoved back by Sirius. He toppled over from the force and ended up on the floor with a heavy grunt. "No offence, mate, but shut up, like bollocks they don't have another choice! They can make better laws so that you're not discriminated against due to something you can't help!" Remus sat back up quickly, hands clutching the wands to his chest and aiming a glare at James, halting his vigorous speech. "Let me finish you twit! What I was trying to say was that it doesn't matter, alright? I have you guys to remind me of that. As you once said, James, I am Remus Lupin, and nothing or no one can define me but myself."

"Or myself, and I say that you are a right twat, and to give me back my wand,” interjected Sirius, so naturally Remus threw the wand at his face.

"Well this was cheering, but really mate you can’t just expect for us to drop it, we'll keep fighting this, try to make better laws for you at least, since you won't let us give them a piece of our mind...don't give me that look, Moony, I'll even get Lily to help. She's more diplomatic than you." James ended what he would call 'a speech from the heart that was edited by the brain' and stood up, offering a hand to Sirius, who dragged Remus up with him, and then to Peter. Once they had all fully stood up Sirius grabbed him in a rough but tight hug, James and Peter joining in. "You do know, Moony, that to us the only way you're a beast is in the sheets, right mate?"

"Sirius!" Remus undignified shout was met with laughter from the other three, who apparently, had made it their new mission to crush Remus to death with their hug. It was in that moment that Remus realised that he would be okay with his new classification. He was going to be perfectly okay, as long as he had these three marauders by his side. As long as they were here with him, Remus could care less about the new challenges that were coming his way.


End file.
